The invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Such vehicle seat comprises a seat part, a backrest part and a least one fitting which connects the backrest part with the seat part pivotally about a pivot axis and in a locked condition is formed to hold the backrest part in position to the seat part, and in an unlocked condition is formed to permit pivoting of the backrest part relative to the seat part. A first actuating element and a second actuating element different from the first actuating element are provided for actuating the at least one fitting. On the at least one fitting a fitting lever is mounted, wherein the second actuating element is coupled with the fitting lever via a coupling element, and by shifting the second actuating element the fitting lever is movable for actuating the at least one fitting.
In a manner known per se, the fitting can be formed as detent fitting or as rotary fitting and provides for pivoting of the backrest part relative to the seat part for the purpose of adjusting the backrest inclination.
When there is provided a detent fitting using for example locking bolts of the type known from DE 10 2008 047 660 A1, the fitting in a locked condition holds the backrest part in position to the seat part and in an unlocked condition provides for freely pivoting the backrest part relative to the seat part, in order to adjust the backrest inclination or to bring the backrest part into a forward-pivoted position in connection with a so-called easy-entry function, in which a space behind the vehicle seat is increased for example for the purpose of a facilitated access to a further seat arranged behind the vehicle seat.
When there is provided a rotary fitting for example in the manner of a wobble gear transmission as it is known from DE 10 2008 028 102 A1, an additional unlocking means of the rotary fitting is present to provide an easy-entry function, which decouples the rotary fitting from the backrest part or from the seat part, so that in an unlocked condition the backrest part can freely be pivoted with respect to the seat part.
In connection with an easy-entry function of the vehicle seat, the backrest part is brought into a forward-pivoted position with respect to the seat part, and at the same time the vehicle seat is brought into a front position via a longitudinal adjustment means, via which the vehicle seat is longitudinally shiftably arranged for example on a vehicle floor, so that an easy and convenient access to a seat located behind the vehicle seat is made possible for a user. To provide the easy-entry function, an easy-entry actuating unit, for example in the form of an actuating lever, is provided at an upper end of the backrest part, which can be actuated for unlocking the at least one fitting and for actuating the longitudinal adjustment means. By means of the easy-entry actuating unit, a user can pivot the backrest part forwards with a handle and at the same time move the vehicle seat into a front position, so that the space behind the vehicle seat is increased.
In a vehicle seat known from DE 10 2004 030 320 B4, an easy-entry actuating unit is coupled with a detent fitting via a Bowden cable, and via a further Bowden cable with a longitudinal adjustment means of the vehicle seat. Upon actuation of the easy-entry actuating unit, the detent fitting on the one hand and the longitudinal adjustment means on the other hand are unlocked via these two Bowden cables, so that the backrest part is pivoted into a so-called easy-entry position folded forwards and the vehicle seat can be shifted into a front position.
In a vehicle seat known from DE 103 53 242 B3, an easy-entry actuating unit arranged on a backrest part is connected with a driving lever pivotally arranged on the backrest part via an arm of the Bowden cable and is connected with a detent fitting via another arm of the Bowden cable. Upon actuation of the easy-entry actuating unit, the detent fitting is unlocked and the driving lever on the backrest part is pivoted into a position in which on pivoting of the backrest part it gets into engagement with a driver plate arranged concentrically to the detent fitting and entrains the same. On the driver plate a Bowden cable is arranged, which couples the driver plate with a longitudinal adjustment means and on forward-pivoting of the backrest part unlocks the longitudinal adjustment means.
In particular when providing an easy-entry function in a rear seat, i.e. in a vehicle seat arranged in the second row in a vehicle, for example in a vehicle having three rows, there are required robust actuating mechanisms of simple construction for providing the easy-entry function, which provide for forward-pivoting of a backrest in combination with a forward-shifting of the vehicle seat for facilitating the access behind the vehicle seat. Conventional mechanisms have a comparatively complex construction, require a large number of components and in particular in existing vehicle seats cannot easily be retrofitted or be integrated into existing concepts.
In a vehicle seat known from WO 2012/022 767 A1, there is provided a control unit with a control lever arranged on the seat part, which is shiftable between a passive position and an active position and for actuating a longitudinal adjustment means is coupled with the longitudinal adjustment means to provide an easy-entry function. In addition, a driver stop is arranged on the backrest part, which during pivoting of the backrest part enters into operative connection with the control lever for actuating the longitudinal adjustment means, when the control lever is in the active position, but does not enter into operative connective with the control lever, when the control lever is in the passive position.
In a vehicle seat with an easy-entry function, as it is known for example from WO 2012/022 767 A1, different actuating elements are provided for shifting the vehicle seat on the one hand in connection with the easy-entry function and on the other hand for adjusting the backrest inclination. A first actuating element here realizes an easy-entry actuating unit, upon actuation of which the backrest part can be folded forwards while at the same time shifting the vehicle seat forwards to provide an access to a rear seat located behind the vehicle seat. A second actuating element, on the other hand, serves for actuating the fitting, in order to provide for adjusting the backrest inclination for a comfortable seating position of a seat occupant. These different actuating elements in principle allow an independent actuation of the at least one fitting.
With such an arrangement care should be taken, however, that upon actuation of the at least one fitting for example via the first actuating element in connection with the easy-entry function an actuation at the second actuating element cannot occur at the same time, in order to avoid a malfunction during the actuation. An actuation of the second actuating element while at the same time actuating the first actuating element providing an easy-entry function can lead to a maloperation in particular in the presence of a control unit via which a coupling with a longitudinal adjustment means can be activated or deactivated, which must be avoided.